


Corruption

by blueyeonbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Boys, Namjin are soobins dads, Slow Burn, Violence, idk how to tag this, ill add more tags as I go, no beta we die like men, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeonbin/pseuds/blueyeonbin
Summary: There is a world where both light and dark fae exist. They rival eachother and bloodshed is a constant between them.The dark fae envy the light. The light get everything, including soulmate bonds...—Yeonjun, prince of the dark fae goes to the light kingdom in hopes of assassinating Soobin, prince of the light fae.However, he ends up forming a soulmate bond with Soobin...Dark fae cannot develop soulmate bonds...This leads to a corrupt soulmate bond between the two.They need to figure out how to stop the soulmate bond, or things won’t go well for them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. The Fox and the Rabbit

The moon hung sleepily in the starry sky, watching over the world that was shrouded in darkness. It was careful with how much light it gave, altering even the simplest objects into strange deviations.

The moon was good at keeping secrets too, favoring the children of the darkness; it wouldn’t tell anyone if it saw them committing something sinister, the moon was loyal to its children.

Tonight the moon would be Yeonjun’s only witness...

He moved swiftly through the night, like a fox in pursuit of a rabbit. 

The darkness provided a cloak for Yeonjun, it disguised his motives and moves. Darkness was his safety net, encouraging his actions as well as increasing his magic.

Seeing through the darkness wouldn’t be a problem either, he was blessed with night vision since he was a dark fae. 

The dark gained the attributes of the moon, while the light far gained that of the sun.

Simple put, Yeonjun was meant to exist in the night.

—

Yeonjuns lungs squeezed in as he ran through the castle. Breathing was becoming a choir as he used up more and more of his stamina.

His wings ached on his back, having had to fly for so long earlier, they were completely burnt out now. His journey here had been far, miles of flying, painfully so. 

But Yeonjun had been determined to arrive while the moon was still on his side. And he had.

Yeonjun slowed his pace a bit as he made his way into a silent hallway. He had successfully eliminated the earlier guards, but there could always be more.

He hugged tight to the walls, moving against them while being mindful of his footsteps. 

Luckily the light kingdoms castle didn’t have confusing hallways like the dark kingdom. There were no false paths, no series of twists and turns that ultimately led in a circle. This was no contradictory maze, but rather a clear route.

Sweat dripped from his brow, a clear indication of his tired state. He tried his best to even his breathing, stopping for just a moment to collect himself.

Yeonjun had been planning this for months, he needed this to be executed perfectly. He had collected information about the castle little by little, mapping it out, learning the weak spots, locating his target.

He wouldn’t fail.

The dark fae kingdom had existed in darkness for too long. As contradictory as that sounds, it was true. Existing as outsiders, powerless and useless against the light kingdom was bothersome, Yeonjun was sick of it.

Something needed to be done.

Finally Yeonjun reached a door at the end of a particularly long hallway. His wings twitched. There were strangely no guards, it was completely vacant of any life.

“You think they’d at least try and protect their prince,” Yeonjun mumbled under his breath as he walked up to the heavy wooden door.

Yeonjun’s target was fast asleep just beyond this door.

Carefully he turned the knob and pushed in. He prayed for the door not to squeak or make a sound, it didn’t.

He silently thanked the moon.

A large room was presented before him. Too big Yeonjun thought. 

He was able to see everything in the room thanks to his night vision. 

The walls were pastel pink like that of a sweet carnation flower, and the floors were white wood. The room was highly decorated, adorned with many many flowers and plants.

The light fae had always been keen on plant life. They grew vast beautiful gardens that travellers from all around the world came to see. They were in tune with nature, plants and animals loved them unlike the dark fae.

Yeonjun tsked his tongue at the thought. He wouldn’t admit it, but he thought the flowers looked pretty.

He continued to scan the room to see if there was anything or one that could mess up his plans.

A grand oakwood canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. The canopy was of course made of leaves and vines snaked down the posts.

On the bed lay a sleeping figure, a rather tall figure Yeonjun decided after getting closer.

The boy was fast asleep, soft snores falling from his lips. His pink hair fanned over the pillow. 

He looked ethereal.

Disgusting, Yeonjun shivered at the thought as he hovered above the peacefully sleeping boy.

This was Choi Soobin, prince of the Fae kingdom.

The boy Yeonjun was going to kill...

Yeonjun pulled his dagger out, it glowed blue in the darkness.

He flicked his wrist and whispered a few words, instantly dark tendrils appeared at his command. They wrapped around Soobin’s hands and throat, successfully immobilizing him.

That’s when Soobin woke up with a garbled yelp. His eyes shot open, meeting Yeonjuns. They were glassed over with panic and fear as he looked into Yeonjun’s cat-like eyes.

Yeonjun smirked, pressing the edge of his dagger to Soobins throat just beneath the tendrils. 

Soobins wings flapped aggressively beneath him in panic. He tried to thrash but the tendrils had too tight and strong of a grip, he was rendered useless.

Yeonjun let out a small chuckle seeing the other boy in such distress.

He had never formally met Soobin, only having heard about him and seen his face plastered around.

“Seems like you have yourself a problem,” Yeonjun whispered, pressing the knife down until a thin stroke of blood appeared.

“Why are you doing this,” Soobin choked as best he could with the various restrictions on his neck.

Tears formed in Soobin’s eyes, slowly wetting his cheeks. A whimper escaped his lips and Yeonjun couldn’t help but grin.

Yeonjun reached out with his free hand and brushed away some of the crying boys tears in a mocking display.

However, when his hand made contact with the Soobins soft cheek, something strange happened.

Electricity shocked through him causing him to drop his dagger and jump back. Butterflies whirled in his stomach, images flashed in his mind.

Yeonjuns heart pounded against his ribs, almost as if it was trying to escape. It was a lot like his insides were being ripped apart.

He felt like he was being pulled, pulled towards Soobin who seemed to be in a similar state.

“How can this be—“ Yeonjun gasped out as he fell to his knees from the overwhelming feeling building inside him.

The tendrils had since disappeared, allowing Soobin full mobility again.

Yeonjun bent his head to the floor, doubling over from the icy feeling that now travelled through his veins.

And then, unexpectedly, Soobin launched onto him, bowling him over and then pinning him to the floor.

Soobin straddled his belly, pinning Yeonjun’s arms above his head.

There was the electricity feeling again, but this time it felt kind of...good?

Strangely enough, Soobins hold on his arms, his touch, eased the icy feeling that had prior coursed through Yeonjuns veins.

He stared up at Soobin who looked just as confused, also slightly angry. Probably because Yeonjun had just tried to kill him.

They sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do or how to react.

Both boys knew what that feeling meant. Even Yeonjun, he had read about it far too many times in various books throughout his childhood while wishing he too could experience it.

This was a soulmate bond.

But there’s just one problem.

Dark fae cannot develop soulmate bonds...


	2. The Anomaly

Soobin’s thighs pressed tightly to Yeojuns sides, keeping him firmly in place. Yeonjun struggled against Soobin, kicking his legs while trying to break free from Soobins hold on his wrists. However, it was entirely useless, this position didn’t allow Yeonjun enough mobility to gain the upper hand.

Surprisingly Soobin was stronger then Yeonjun had first thought him to be. The pink haired boy had looked so soft, beautifully fragile. But it seemed he did have some strength after all, though not as much as Yeonjun.

If Soobin loosened his grip, even just a bit, Yeonjun could overthrow him. Though that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon.

Yeonjun couldn’t even use magic to get free. He needed full and proper access to his hands, but Soobin had them pinned above his head in a sturdy grip.

The blue haired boy squirmed uncomfortably, still attempting to sit up against all of Soobin’s weight.

His wings were being crushed beneath all this weight. He couldn’t help the whimper he let out when they started to really hurt.

For a moment, concern flashed in Soobins eyes, but it was quickly replaced with anger again.

He’s soft even for the enemy, Yeonjun thought, interesting.

Yeonjun sighed in defeat, he really couldn’t break free, even if his wings were begging him to.

“So what do you plan to do with me now that you’ve caught me,” Yeonjun growled, smirking despite the pain of his wings.

“Forget that! What the hell just happened?!” Soobin yelled back, clearly frustrated.

“What? Me trying to kill you? Well you see I—“

“No! Shut up, not that!” Soobin huffed, “the soulmate bond!”

“Oh that. It can’t be a soulmate bond, dark fae can’t develop soulmate bonds, I think you should know this.” 

“I know that you can’t! But I think even you know that was a soulmate bond. You felt it, I felt it, you’re feeling it right now.”

Yeonjun pursed his lips and shifted his glance away from Soobins heavy gaze. He knew the pink haired boy was right, but he couldn’t understand how.

Thousands of years ago the light and dark fae had a violent war. They still have little scuffles and fights in present day, but that war years ago was something entirely different. It was over 20 years of bloodshed, a back and forth fight for land and power.

The light fae didn’t want the dark to have power anymore, the war was aimed to take all power away from them.

Millions of fae on both sides died, whole towns and kingdoms burned down. It was the bloodiest war in all of history.

Eventually the light fae gained the upper hand, the sun had been on their side. They ended up winning the war, beating the dark fae until they couldn’t possibly fight back anymore.

After winning, the light fae cursed the dark fae, taking away something important to them.

They took away the dark fae's ability to develop soulmate bonds. They cursed it into their very nature and being. It became impossible and taboo.

In the present day, dark fae exist without soulmate bonds. They don’t develop them and they never will, they have come to accept it.

Yeonjun remembered some stories of dark fae that somehow, against everything, developed soulmate bonds. However, in all those stories, they died.

It was a curse after all, it wasn’t allowed to happen. So therefore it couldn’t exist, such bonds were corrupt. 

The soulmate bond would slowly destroy each side until they were nothing.

The anomalies were eliminated.

So for Yeonjun to develop a soulmate bond made no sense. It wasn’t possible, and even if it were possible, it couldn’t be with a light face. Back in the day, when dark fae could develop soulmate bonds, they never intercrossed with light fae. Dark fae would be soulmates with other dark fae and light fae would be soulmates with light fae.

Unless Yeonjun was that anomaly... 

“I—I don’t know...” Yeonjun eventually choked out, he was at a complete loss.

If anything, he was scared...Yeonjun didn’t get scared often.

Soobin looked conflicted, probably thinking the same thing that Yeonjun had. He was thinking so hard in fact, that he zoned out. His grip on Yeonjun’s arms loosened a bit while he was lost in thought.

Yeonjun took that momentary opportunity to overthrow Soobin. The light fae was completely zoned out, it was perfect.

He thrust his arms to the sides, breaking free from Soobins hold easily. He sat up and roughly pushed at Soobins shoulders, throwing him back until his back hit the floor. The pink haired boy squeaked, his eyes wide and confused.

Yeonjun reached to grab his fallen dagger and quickly moved to straddle Soobins belly, reversing their previous roles. 

Soobin yelped as he was pinned to the floor similarly to how Yeonjun had been. He tried to push the blue haired boy off but Yeonjun pressed his dagger to Soobins throat, effectively stopping him from struggling.

Terror flashed in Soobin eyes, his face morphing into a defeated expression. Yeonjun grinned at his success in overthrowing Soobin, he had the upper hand now.

“Wait—“ Soobin’s voice was a near whisper, a little shaky if anything.

Yeonjun relished in the other boy's fear, it gave him great satisfaction. Soobin had thought he was all that a moment ago, having pinned down Yeonjun, but look at him now.

Yeonjun wondered if he’d start begging, that would be fun.

“You’re not so confident anymore now are you pretty boy,” Yeonjun mocked, the edge of his dagger resting against Soobins throat.

“Please—“ Soobin begged, “you—you can’t kill me. If we are soulmates, you’ll die too if you kill me! It’s taboo to kill your soulmate so as punishment you die too!” 

Yeonjun knew this, but he didn’t believe Soobin could possibly be his soulmate. He wouldn’t accept it, it wasn’t true, he couldn’t develop a soulmate bond.

“Maybe if I just...test and see what happens,” Yeonjun grinned as he pushed the dagger down slightly.

“Please! Surely you don’t want to die!” 

Soobin was crying somewhat now, a few stray tears travelled down his cheeks. He broke so easily, Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh look, the pretty fairy is crying, what will he do now?” Yeonjun laughed, Soobin only cried harder, bursting fully into tears.

Yeonjun frowned at the sobbing boy beneath him, a part of him would feel kind of bad killing such a sweet boy.

But then his mind went back to the soulmate bond, what if it really was real?

Before he could do anything else, Soobin started screaming. It startled Yeonjun and he flinched a bit, almost letting go of his dagger. Why the hell did he get scared so easily always!

“Help! Someone help me!!” Soobin wailed, thrashing against Yeonjun.

The idiot was going to get his throat cut right open at this rate, you don’t fight against someone who is holding a dagger to your throat.

Fuck his screaming is gonna wake people up, Yeonjun thought.

“Shut up!” Yeonjun growled, slapping his hand over Soobins mouth.

Soobin bit his hand.

“What the fuck!” Yeonjun yelped, pulling his hand back. 

Sure enough, the bedroom door crashed open, it was over for Yeonjun.

Yeonjuns body was quite literally thrown across the room and he hit the wall with a great thud.  
It was a very powerful magick that had thrown him, royal magick.

His body crumpled to the ground after hitting the wall. He groaned, his wings felt as if they had just been broken.

The person who had thrown him now had him pinned to the wall in a chokehold. 

The man holding him was way stronger than him, he was also very big. 

Yeonjun struggled, but this person was way too strong, with and without magick. Yeonjun squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

“Father, wait! Don’t hurt him!” Soobin yelled from across the room.

Yeonjun opened his eyes to look at Soobin. Another (very handsome) man was hugging Soobin protectively, checking him for injuries. 

“Why the hell not!” The person, clearly Soobins father, yelled back.

“I think we’re soulmates! I don’t know how but you have to believe me!” Soobin sobbed out.

Yeonjun was let go off, he slid down the wall, kind of really half dead.

Light chains made of magick wrapped around his arms, keeping him bound. He couldn’t escape, they had captured him.

“Binnie? How can he be your soulmate, he’s a dark fae?” The handsome man hugging Soobin asked gently.

“I—I don’t know but I’m sure of it. It was definitely a soulmate bond, we both felt it.”

Yeonjun could only stare, he looked at the two men, and then it hit him. He realized who they were and oh boy it was definitely gonna be over for him.

These were the kings of the light fae kingdom, Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon.

The one hugging Soobin was Seokjin, while the one that had thrown Yeonjun was Namjoon.

They were some of the most powerful people in the nation, Yeonjun had heard way too many things about them.

Their blood was entirely royal, which naturally made them more powerful. A fae’s bloodline is what determines their magick levels. The more royal their blood is, the more magick, as determined by the sun and moon.

This applied to both the dark and light fae. Yeonjun was very magickly powerful because of this, both his parents were of royal blood.

It was easier for dark fae to marry other royal fae since they had no soulmates to be tied to and could marry whoever.

Though somehow, both Namjoon and Seokjin were of royal descent and ended up being soulmates.

However, their son Soobin actually had no royal blood since he wasn’t of their blood. They had found him abandoned and decided to adopt him. 

Soobin was essentially powerless.

Suddenly Yeonjun felt very dizzy, his head hurt strangely. His eyes crossed and his vision went blurred. 

He could somewhat see that it was Seokjin performing some kind of magick on him.

Yeonjun was sleepy now, his whole body felt heavy. 

Slowly his eyes closed, everything around him going black.

He wondered what his fate would be.

—

Soobin watched as Yeonjun passed out, his head lolling to the side. He looked peaceful sleeping there, kind of pretty actually.

Soobin shook his head, this boy was not pretty! He tried to kill you Soobin!

Seokjin carded through Soobins hair as he performed healing magick on the cut on Soobins neck. Luckily, Yeonjun hadn’t managed to hurt him too much, only really thinly cutting his neck.

Namjoon was busy hauling Yeonjun to the dungeon. Soobin had once again begged for him not to be killed. Begrudgingly, his father agreed. 

Soobin needed to talk to the other boy when he woke up, but he wasn’t quite sure Seokjin or Namjoon would let him. 

Yeonjun was trapped now, he couldn’t hurt Soobin, though, the dark fae had been known to be sly as foxes. They could get themselves out of situations where they seemed absolutely doomed.

Soobin sighed and looked to Seokjin. He moved forward to snuggle further into his father, he was still on edge from almost being killed.

He had nearly been assassinated by the prince of the dark fae.

His father's face was twisted with worry, his brows were furrowed and his lips were pulled tight. But his expression softened when Soobin cuddled up to him, he hugged his son tightly, kissing the top of his head.

Soobin sat silently, not entirely sure how to address what had just happened.

“Binnie, what happened?” Seokjin asked suddenly, his voice gentle as he hugged his son.

Soobin pursed his lips, “I told you, he tried to kill me I guess, but then when he touched me the soulmate bond sparked up...”

Seokjin pulled back and stared at him with huge eyes. Soobin had mentioned the soulmate bond thing earlier, but it was obvious Seokjin hadn’t believed him.

Soobin was known to lie to save others after all, even if they didn’t deserve to be saved.

“Bin—“ Seokjin started but Soobin stopped him.

“You have to believe me, just let me talk to him when he wakes up.” 

His father sighed, “fine, but I’ll have to convince Joon first.”

“Thank you, and thank you for not killing him.”

Seokjin hummed, “tell that to your father.” He stood up, helping Soobin up too. “Let’s go sleep in my room.” 

Soobin nodded, though, he didn’t know how much sleep he could really get.

Soobin missed Yeonjun a lot right now, even though he didn’t want to. He craved his presence, his touch. This was the soulmate's power after all and it would only get stronger.

Please no, Soobin silently begged the sun. He really didn’t want this.

—

Deep in the frigid dungeon, Yeonjun woke up. He shivered, the cold air pinching his skin. 

He laid behind iron bars, locked in a small dingy cell. It was relatively dark too, which Yeonjun liked. No other prisoners were in the surrounding cells either, it was just him.

He could hear the dripping of water somewhere, it was repeatedly hitting the floor. A slow, but constant dripping.

Drip...drip...drip.

Yeonjun growled, the sound was annoying and it made his head hurt. He rolled over and sat up, his hands were bound in mental cuffs.

He couldn’t stand this, he needed to escape.

He was awake now, so all he had to do was think of a plan.

Dark fae were sly as foxes after all…

—

After a lot of blood and pain, Yeonjun managed to shake the cuffs off. His skin was rubbed raw, caked with blood. It stung like hell too, a sharp burning sensation. Getting himself out of handcuffs cleanly was not his specialty. 

Though Yeonjun could deal with the pain, he wouldn’t just sit like a waiting duck. And besides, he had endured far worse pain before, far far worse.

There was one thing that was bothering him though, the water, yes, but also...Soobin.

Yeonjun could feel a tugging sensation in his stomach, a need to find and be with Soobin. It was kind of like butterflies, but more needy and aggressive. He knew it was from the soulmate bond because all that was on his mind was Soobin.

Soobin…he would find a way to kill that boy.

Now all Yeonjun had to do was wait, wait for an unexpecting victim. He was going to escape from here and whoever came down first would be an unfortunate casualty.

A door clicked across the room, someone was coming in.

He positioned himself so it looked as if he was still wearing the cuffs.

The person walked over surprisingly quietly, feather light. 

Yeonjun looked up to see who it was, and sure enough, there was that dumb pink haired boy.

Choi Soobin, you are going to regret coming down here, Yeonjun thought, excitement bubbling in his belly.


	3. Dragon of Darkness

Yeonjun watched as Soobin tried to unlock the cell door to let himself in. He struggled with the keys for a good minute, his face slowly turning red. Eventually he got the door open, letting out a heavy sigh as he pushed his way in.

How stupid...he was setting himself up for what was about to happen next.

Yeonjun remained silent, eyes flickering over Soobin, making sure he didn’t have a weapon or anything he could use against Yeonjun. Surprisingly he didn’t seem to, unless it was hiding beneath his clothes.

Soobin approached Yeonjun, obviously still believing Yeonjun was bound.

When Soobin got close enough, Yeonjun lunged. He roughly pushed Soobin back, effortlessly making the pink haired boy fall to the ground. He let a yelp out upon impact, quickly looking up at Yeonjun with round eyes.

Yeonjun stood over him, a grin plastered on his face. He crouched down to look Soobin in the eyes. Interestingly enough, Soobin didn’t even try to fight back. He wasn’t even restrained in any way and yet he still sat idle.

Soobin was too sweet.

“Your biggest mistake was underestimating me,” Yeonjun purred, leaning forward. 

Though he quickly leaned back, being in such a close proximity to Soobin made his heart pound. He felt all warm being close to Soobin, his insides like liquid honey. The soulmate bond really had an annoying effect, Yeonjun felt all soft and he hated it.

“H—how,” Soobin stuttered out, he was shaking.

Yeonjun waved his hands around as he spoke, “please, I can’t be restrained so easily sweetheart.”

But Soobin didn’t seem to be listening anymore, he looked to be hyper fixed on Yeonjun’s wrists strangely enough.

“You’re hurt, why would you hurt yourself like that?” Soobin said suddenly, ignoring the entire situation.

“Wha—how else would I get myself out of those cuffs?” Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

Soobin reached to grab at his wrists, Yeonjun pulled back, he should have restrained Soobin.

“Let me make them better,” Soobin said, magick beginning to sparkle in his hand. Yeonjun tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

Soobin grabbed Yeonjun's wrists again, this time Yeonjun was compliant. But only because he was curious.

Soobins hands on Yeonjun’s skin made electricity shoot through his body. Their soulmate bond was still fresh so all their senses were heightened when it came to each other. Just this simple touch made Yeonjuns head spin. It was like candy on his tongue, warmth in his veins. It made him crave more, he wanted more—no, no he didn’t.

Yeonjun shook his head, pushing away his thoughts, turning to watch Soobin instead.

Soobin waved his hand over the injuries, focusing very hard. Yeonjun knew that Soobin didn’t really have much magick, this was going to take one hell of a physical toll on him.

Yeonjun never really knew what type of magick Soobin possesed, but it seemed like it was healing magick from this. Same as Seokjin. However, it was very weak and Soobin looked like he might pass out right now.

Every fae, no matter light or dark, possessed a dominant type of magick. However, the other types could also be learned, but the born one would be the strongest.

Yeonjun was born with offensive magick, but he had taught himself a few of the other ones.

With Yeonjuns pure royal blood, it was easier for him to learn the other magicks. For someone like Soobin, learning other magicks was nearly impossible, it was best to stick to their dominant one.

Finally Soobin finished healing Yeonjun’s bloody wrists, they looked good as new now with no trace of what had happened. 

Soobin breathed heavily, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. Why Soobin had helped him was beyond Yeonjun, who helps the enemy?

“Why the hell would you do that?” Yeonjun growled, frustrated with Soobins annoying kindness.

Yeonjun was quite literally about to paint the floor with Soobins blood, why did he have to go and heal Yeonjun.

Soobin blinked, “well, it looked like it hurt a lot...I—I don’t know, maybe that was stupid of me...”

“It was. You’re making this difficult.”

“Sorry?”

“Ugh no! I’ll just kidnap you instead.”

Soobins eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open. “You’ll wha—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Yeonjun waved sleeping magick over him, knocking the pink haired boy out.

He fell back, but Yeonjun caught his head before it could hit the floor. Why the hell did he do that?

This soulmate bond was going to be a problem, he wouldn’t go all soft for this boy, no way. When he figured out how to remove the bond, he would kill Soobin and that was that.

Now he just needed to get out of the castle unnoticed, which was easier said than done. Especially since he wanted to haul Soobin with him.

He had wanted to murder Soobin, but kidnapping would have to suffice for now. Especially since he would need Soobin to figure out how to break the strange soulmate bond.

But right now, he needed to focus on getting out. Everyone would probably notice if Soobin didn’t come back sooner or later.

Yeonjun needed to escape before they noticed.

—

Yeonjun managed to throw Soobin on his back, knees nearly buckling from not only the sudden weight, but the shock that ran through his body.

Having so much of Soobin against him really made the bond scream. It felt like there were butterflies in his whole body, everything was tingly and he felt hot. 

Yeonjun stood there for a moment, letting the bond calm down and get used to Soobin against his back. 

When the feelings finally decreased a bit, he began his escape. He crept out of the dungeon, peaking around the corner for any guards. Once again, there were no guards present.

What was with this place? Yeonjun thought.

He made his way up the spiral staircase, trying his best to be as light on his feet as possible.

Yeonjun swallowed thickly when he got to the top of the stairs. He was feeling uncharacteristically nervous, but perhaps that was due to it being day time.

The sun was watching over him now, rather than the moon. The sun wasn’t as kind to keep him secret.

The pit in his stomach intensified as he made his way to the corridor. He hesitated for a moment before moving into the hallway.

Yeonjun had the castle mapped out in his mind, but he didn’t know where there would be people and where there wouldn’t.

Yeonjun knew he was close to where he came in. It was near the back of the castle, which of course had a door that led out back. Right when you walked out that door, there was the kingdom wall. There was a small enough break in the wall that aloud for easy entrance. He had slipped in that way and hoped to slip out the same way too.

He needed a distraction though, the sun wouldn’t be kind to him. They would catch him. Yeonjun needed to divert everyone’s attention elsewhere.

He knew exactly what to do.

“Ari,” he whispered to the few shadows that hung in the hallway.

Sure enough, a little black cat manifested from the shadows. Its eyes glowed blue like Yeonjuns hair, shining in the dark corner. The cat looked somewhat wispy, like the dark tendrils Yeonjun often used.

Of course Ari wasn’t actually a cat, that was just his current favored form. Seeing as he was made of the darkness, he could shift into anything.

However, Ari's real form was that of a dragon. His full name was Arelius, but he preferred the nickname Ari. Everyone knew the name Arelius from myths and stories. He was an ancient dragon that had manifested from the shadows years before Yeonjun was even born, everyone knew his name. 

He was the dragon of darkness and destruction, reaper of life. Though, over the years, Ari had softened up, he was very affectionate towards Yeonjun these days.

The dragon imprints with a new dark fae every 100 years. This time around he happened to imprint with Yeonjun when he was just a baby.

Yeonjun can understand and command Ari. The dragon is always lurking around him, but sometimes remains unseen in the shadows.

Yeonjun knows he’s always around though, they have developed a strong friendship and Ari is very loyal.

Ari looked up at him now, waiting for a command from his master.

“Ari, I need you to distract the kingdom from where I am so I can get out, and then come back and get me. Will you do that for me?” Yeonjun said.

Ari let out a gruff meow, and started running down the hallway. The hallways were walless in the castle's bottom floor, so Yeonjun watched as Ari shifted from a small cat into a large dragon.

The shadowy creature took flight, easily gliding through the blue sky like a stormcloud.

Yeonjun didn’t wait to see what happened next, he needed to focus on getting out.

He heard a loud crash but didn’t turn around.

He made his way to the crack in the wall and was just about to slip through when he suddenly fell to the ground. 

Someone had knocked him off his feet with a gust of magick wind. He rolled Soobin off himself and quickly turned to see who his attacker was.

Luckily it wasn’t one of the kings, but instead a kid who looked a few years younger than him.

He had a soft face, fluffy brown hair and was very tall. Yeonjun saw him as nothing more than an inconvenience.

“What are you doing with Soobin Hyung!” He screamed at Yeonjun, balling his fists. He looked too sweet and pure to actually try and hurt Yeonjun. He had blown him over with simple wind magick after all, something that wouldn’t hurt him.

“If you care about living I suggest you stay the hell back!” Yeonjun growled, moving to hoist Soobin back up onto his back. This time the bond didn’t react as intensely since they had already touched so much moments prior.

The boy threw another gust of wind at him, Yeonjun stumbled back, but managed to keep his balance.

“Give him back!” Tears were forming in the boy's eyes, he looked like a child pouting for a toy. 

Yeonjun needed to get rid of this kid fast, Aris distraction would probably be over soon, he needed to act now.

This kid didn’t plan on hurting him, he could tell. He just wanted Soobin back, the two were probably friends.

On his back Soobin began shifting just slightly, grumbling a little next to Yeonjun’s ear. 

He was waking up, Yeonjun thought in panic.

His sleep magick always lasted an array of different times, he hadn’t fully mastered it yet. Seems it didn’t last very long this time, Soobin would be fully awake in seconds.

“K—Kai—“Soobin choked out to the boy. Yeonjun furrowed his brows, he needed to go.

He thrust his hand forward, holding Soobin up with the other. He wished he could have access to both hands, but Soobin would fall off if he didn’t hold him with at least one.

A giant spiral of darkness blasted through the air incredibly fast. Yeonjun had put everything he could into this blast. It hit the boy directly in the center of his chest, sending him flying backwards where he crashed into the castle wall.

The boy's entire body crumpled to the ground upon impact, he laid limply. He wasn’t dead, Yeonjun knew that, he was just knocked out for the time being.

On top of him, a now very awake Soobin screamed upon seeing his friend get blasted into a wall.

Soobin began to struggle, but he was still a little groggy and weak from the sleep magick so his movements were very lazy. Yeonjun gripped his legs hard, trying to keep Soobin in place.

He hoped Ari would hurry up, Soobin was getting very restless and less and less weak every second.

“Let me go! What did you do to Kai!” Soobin whimpered, kicking at Yeonjun’s sides. 

Suddenly a wispy dark creature manifested before them, Soobin let out a shriek. Ari sat down in front of them, absolutely massive in his dragon form. Shadows pooled off his body, he cocked his head to the right, waiting for Yeonjun to get on.

Yeonjun threw Soobin on the dragons back, Soobin let out another shriek.

Yeonjun jumped on behind him before Soobin could throw himself off. He wrapped his arms firmly around the pink haired boy's waist, keeping him in place.

Yeonjun would have flown himself, since he had wings, but having to carry Soobin and with the exertion of the day, his wings would give out. So he would ride Ari instead..

Yeonjun hoped Soobin was too tired from using the healing magick and having the sleeping magick placed on him to try and jump off and fly away.

Swiftly, Ari took flight, Soobin let out a wail and gripped onto the dragon in panic. 

Yeonjun wondered if Soobin was bad at flying, some fae couldn’t fly as well as others. It wasn’t even that they had low magick, some just weren’t as good at it. It was a learned skill after all, it didn’t come natural.

The way Soobin was holding onto Ari and how he was not attempting to jump off, proved to Yeonjun that he was bad at flying.

Perhaps he couldn’t even fly at all...

“Where are you taking me!” Soobin cried as they glided through the air.

Yeonjun leaned forward, pressing his lips to Soobins ear. 

“Somewhere the likes of you should never be. Now calm down and enjoy the ride, sweetheart.”

Soobin let out a slight whimper, but remained silent for the rest of the ride.

—

Outside of both the dark and light kingdoms were various villages. The villages of course would be on either side of the border, remaining with their dark or light counterpart. 

Yeonjun decided to stop at one of the villages and walk the rest of the way to the dark kingdom. He had someone here he wanted to talk to about the soulmate bond. Someone he trusted as well as someone who was knowledgeable about these sorts of things.

The landed just outside one of the dark villages, Soobin rolled off.

They were in dark fae territory now, Yeonjun knew Soobin wouldn’t try to run. 

Fortunately this village wasn’t particularly bothered by light fae. They didn’t like them of course, but they were more focused on their own lives rather than the likes of the light fae. Though, not everyone in the village was like that.

Yeonjun knew they would get stares, especially since he was parading around the prince of the light fae. However, farther from the kingdom people didn’t really know much about the light fae kingdom. Hopefully no one would recognize Soobins face.

Soobin was petting Aris' head before he vaporized into his cat form again. Soobin let out a little gasp when Ari shifted, but then a smile appeared on his face, dimples popping.

Ari hopped up to rest on Yeonjun’s shoulders. 

Next to him, Soobin was shaking like a leaf. He looked like he wanted to stick close to Yeonjuns side but also didn’t want to be very close to him.

“What are we doing here,” Soobin whispered as they made their way into the village.

“I want to talk to my friend about the soulmate bond, he knows about this kind of stuff.” Soobin nodded, not pressing on.

Sure enough, as they walked through the village many people stared. Yeonjun came here enough that it wasn’t him that they were concerned about, but most obviously Soobin. His pure white clothes and glittery pink wings were a dead give away that he was a light fae.

Finally they made it to their destination, well, Yeonjun’s destination.

“Taehyun’s Magic Island,” Soobin read the shop's sign aloud. Yeonjun hummed. 

“He’s an alchemist, he’s studied soulmate bonds too,” Yeonjun said, pushing into the shop. “Wait outside.”

“What! I don’t—“

“Do as I say,” Yeonjun growled, swinging his dagger (that Ari had retrieved for him) in front of Soobins face. Soobin gulped and closed his mouth.

Ari jumped off of Yeonjun and rubbed between Soobins legs. Soobin gasped before reaching down to pet Ari.

Seems like Ari had taken a liking to Soobin. Strange because Ari usually hated light fae and favored killing them. Yeonjun brushed it off, Ari would keep watch of Soobin while he talked to Taehyun.

—

Soobin had since picked up Ari and was now holding him in his arms. He stroked the cat to calm his nerves, but it wasn’t really helping. 

Ari gave meows to him here and there, probably sensing his anxiety.

Not only had he just been kidnapped, but he was in dark fae territory. He couldn’t run away here, he would be killed way too fast. He could only stand idle and useless, unsure of what to do.

Yeonjun was clearly taking him to the dark kingdom which was a problem in itself. They hated the light fae, especially the royal ones. They wouldn’t treat him very well.

Fortunately they couldn’t kill Soobin because of the soulmate bond...but they could hurt him very badly. He shivered at the thought, his fingers trembling as he pet Aris fur.

He stood waiting, a little annoyed that Yeonjun hadn’t let him come in with him. He felt like a waiting duck out here, these dark fae didn’t like his kind.

Ari being with him was his only comfort, but even then he was still a little on edge. This was a dragon of darkness and destruction, a monster he had heard about in bedtime stories. Though, it seemed Ari liked him so maybe it would be okay.

Soobin had been able to understand animals his whole life, one thing he was blessed with rather than magick power. 

It seemed that he could talk to Ari too when he suddenly heard the cat's voice instead of a meow. Animals could let you either hear them or not when you understood them. It seemed Ari wanted to talk to him now.

“I like you a lot Soobinnie, you are very nice to me despite being a light fae. Normally light fae are scared of me and want to hurt me, but not you,” Ari purred.

Soobin smiled, the cat had a cute voice for such a creature.

“I like you a lot too, I think all animals deserve love! You’re really comforting me a lot right now, thank you Ari.” Soobin whispered. A few people stared, he was talking to a cat after all, they couldn’t understand Ari like he could.

They talked a bit more, about a few random things, it distracted Soobin from his impending doom...and also his surroundings.

He didn’t see the three dark fae approach him until it was too late.

—

All Yeonjun heard was a scream from outside of the shop...


	4. Corrupt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this bad boy after almost 7 months...I hope you like it:)

By the time Soobin was aware of what was happening, he was already blasted into a wall. The back of his head smashing into the brick, the world suddenly spinning. 

His vision went white for a moment, eyes rolling back. Everything felt fuzzy, his fingers tingling.

So much pain coursed through his body, the magick still charged hot against his veins.

Soobin could vaguely see three figures approaching him while laughing.

A swift kick to his diaphragm was enough for him to let out a choked scream. His lungs spasmed as all the air was knocked from them.

Just as another one of the dark fae was gearing up to kick him again, they were suddenly thrust to the side by a shadowy black...tail?

Soobin wasn’t seeing properly right now, but a tail?

Then he realized. 

Ari was in his dragon form defending Soobin.

The dragon let out a pitched sound, throwing Soobins attackers aside with his tail. 

Soobins vision cleared enough for him to watch as Ari picked one of the men up, sinking his teeth in just enough for a scream, but not enough to kill.

They had garnered quite the crowd now, various bystanders watching as a dark dragon protected a light face. 

Ari growled at them all, baring his white fangs. He stood in front of Soobin, hiding the pink haired boy from everyone. His tail curled around Soobins torso, holding him protectively.

Soobin saw Yeonjun come running out of the shop followed by a red haired boy with similarly blood red wings. The surprise on Yeonjun’s face was almost enough to make Soobin laugh, but his body hurt too much to do so.

Soobin could hear Yeonjun shooing people off, the attackers themselves having since run off in fear of the dragon.

Ari shifted back into his cat form after deciding no one was going to do any more harm to Soobin. He padded over and nestled into Soobin’s lap, pushing his face against Soobins stomach affectionately.

“How badly are you hurt? I’m sorry it took so long for me to shift into my dragon form.” Ari meowed to Soobin.

Soobin smiled, endeared by the creature's concern. “It’s okay, it hurts a lot, but I’ll be okay.” 

He could see Yeonjun and the red haired boy's eyes on him in confusion. Yeonjuns mouth hanging open, his brows furrowed.

“Oh my god they broke him, he’s talking to Ari. He’s acting like he can understand him!” Yeonjun yelled to his friend.

“I—I can talk to animals dummy,” Soobin said, he didn’t have time to deal with Yeonjun’s ignorance right now.

Soobins fingers stroked through Aris fur, but his petting slowly seized as everything started to spin again. His vision started to go black, shapes and pictures whirling in his mind.

He passed out shortly after, Ari licking away his tears as his eyes slowly closed.

—

Soobin woke up hours later in an unfamiliar place. 

His head throbbed a bit, but strangely enough he didn’t feel much pain in his body. Ari was curled up on his stomach, purring softly. He reached out to pet the cat, peering around the room as he did so.

It seemed that he was in a bedroom of sorts, seeing as he was wrapped up in fluffy blankets on a bed that smelled of lavender. The walls were made of a blue wood, and fairy lights were strung above him. Herbs adorned the place as well as various book shelves, it was a very beautiful room.

Suddenly Yeonjun and the red haired boy from before climbed up the ladder that was in the corner of the room. Their faces were expressionless, Soobin couldn’t help but feel scared.

“How are you feeling?” The unknown boy asked, Soobin stared up at him.

“Uh—my head hurts a bit but other than that I feel fine. Did you use healing magick?” Soobin asked.

“Mmm yes,” the boy answered with a slight smile.

“Oh! I have healing magick too!” Soobin said excitedly, “but It’s not very strong...” he trailed off, visibly deflating.

Yeonjum watched him carefully, his expression looking more annoyed now. 

“I know a few ways to increase your magick!” Taehyun chirped with a big smile. “Also my name's, Taehyun, and this is my shop! You’re in my bedroom right now.”

“Oh, really? I’m Soobin, thank you for uh having me.”

Taehyun grinned, looking impossibly adorable. Soobin was surprised by how nice he was. He hadn’t had many encounters with dark fae, but during all occurrences they weren’t exactly nice or pleasant.

“Tyun, since when are you so friendly?” Yeonjun muttered, rolling his eyes.

Taehyun elbowed him, “unlike you, I don’t try and kill everyone I meet. By the way, Soobin, Yeonjun was telling me about your soulmate bond...I don’t know much about it, but I do know that it’s corrupt.”

“Corrupt?” Soobin asked, his heart dropping at hearing such a cruel word. 

Taehyun nodded, a solemn expression on his face. Yeonjun looked the same, his eyes downcast.

“Basically, the bond isn’t allowed to happen since dark fae cannot develop them. However, this is an anomaly and due to that, the bond will destruct itself over time since it’s taboo and therefore cannot exist. You will both eventually um, die...there is of course one way to stop it, but I don’t see that as something likely to happen.”

“Wha—what’s the way to stop it?!” Soobin asked, fingers trembling. Ari pushed against his hand, trying to calm him down.

“Unfortunately if I told you, it wouldn’t work...you’ll just have to wait and see if it happens.”

“Oh come on!” Yeonjun snapped. “I don’t understand why you won’t tell us!” 

Taehyun sighed, striding over to a nearby bookshelf. “The side effects will worsen over time, each of you getting sicker...I’ll look into other ways to stop it, but I right now I only know of one and I can’t tell you. It won’t work if you know, I can’t explain why, but just trust me.”

Soobin felt like crying. All his life everything had been fine and nice. He had his two loving fathers and his best friend Kai. Now everywhere he went death was standing by him. First Yeonjun trying to assassinate him, then those men outside the shop and now the damn soulmate bond. Why couldn’t he have gotten a normal bond with another light fae.

“Why—“ Soobin choked out, pointing a finger at Yeonjun. “This is all your fault!” You had no reason to try and kill me! If you just stayed in your own kingdom and left me alone none of this would have happened!”

“You deserve to die! The light fae are the reason for everything bad that has happened to us and yet you keep living happily while we’re all suffering!” Yeonjun yelled, reaching out to grab and hurt Soobin.

His hand never managed to reach Soobin though, Ari sinking his fangs into Yeonjun’s hand before he could harm the light fae. Taehyun gasped at the sight, always having known Ari to be loyal and loving to his master. 

Yeonjun yelped, pulling his hand back swiftly, “Ari!”

The cat protectively stood before Soobin, hissing at Yeonjun. He was small in this form, but they all knew that he could become a monster in an instant.

“Yeonjun, go back downstairs and make yourself some tea. You’ve clearly lost your temper.” Taehyun growled.

“What the hell did Soobin do to Ari! I swear I’ll kill you!” Yeonjun spat, ignoring Taehyun and lunging for Soobin again.

This time Taehyun flicked his hand and sent Yeonjun flying back. He seemed to possess magick that wasn’t just healing.

Yeonjun tumbled to the ground, anger flashing in his eyes. Soobin cowered back, terrified by the scene of events. Ari stood protectively on his lap, hissing at Yeonjun again.

“Don’t you dare ignore me, Yeonjun! Go downstairs right now!” Yeonjun made a low noise in his throat but obeyed this time, descending down the ladder while glaring at Soobin.

Taehyun sat down next to Soobin on the bed, mumbling an angry string of curse words under his breath.

He eventually looked back to Soobin, his prior anger faded.

“I wanna know more about you,” Taehyun said, a curious look shining in his big eyes.

Soobin blinked. “M—me?” 

“I wanna know how a light fae like you can get Ari to turn against his master and bestfriend so easily.”

Soobin flushed, “I—I can talk to animals and I guess he likes me a lot, I swear I didn’t do anything bad to make him turn though!” Ari meowed in agreement.

Soobin’s ability to talk to animals was something he had been able to do since he was born. He had no real magick power and couldn’t even fly, but he was able to communicate with animals. 

“Ah I know you couldn’t have, I just find it interesting.” Taehyun said, petting Ari who rubbed against him.

Soobin didn’t feel on edge around Taehyun like he did with Yeonjun. Taehyun gave off a friendly energy, especially for a dark fae. All encounters Soobin had with dark fae were never pleasant, so Taehyun treating him so warmly was surprising to him.

A part of Soobin wished someone like Taehyun had been his soulmate, corrupt or not it would be much easier to handle. Yeonjun wanted him dead and wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, there was no formality or kindness between them either. 

“Bet you’re wishing I was your soulmate instead of Jun,” Taehyun said suddenly, stirring Soobin from his thoughts.

“H—how?”

Taehyun winked. “I have a thing for being able to read people.” 

To say the least, Taehyun was a very smart and well rounded alchemist. He was committed to studying all things magick which made him incredibly interested in Soobin’s ability to talk to animals, having never seen it before. 

Soobin and Taehyun talked about it until Yeonjun came grumbling back in, being noisy enough to stop their conversation.

Taehyun glanced over to Yeonjun as he walked up, narrowing his eyes. “Are you calmer now?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be.” Yeonjun said, giving him a mocking grin, annoyance evident in his eyes.

Taehyun only sighed. “You’ll be staying the night I’m assuming.”

Yeonjun nodded, shooting a glare to Soobin before he sat down next to him.

Soobin groaned as the soulmate bond tugged towards Yeonjun. He fought the urge to press closer, ignoring the bond as best he could. 

Taehyun began setting blankets out for them on the floor, making sure to leave a space between them. 

As much as the soulmate bond pulled them towards each other, they would fight to keep a distance until it hurt.

“Sorry but these blankets are really all I have, I don’t often have visitors.” Taehyun murmured, looking a little upset that he couldn’t offer more.

“It’s okay, thank you, Taehyun.” Soobin smiled as he laid down. He made sure to turn away from Yeonjun, not wanting to look at his face a moment longer.

The floor was rather uncomfortable, Soobin having been used to his nice fluffy bed at home. But he still appreciated Taehyun’s generosity.

All he could do now was try and get some sleep, but he knew that would be near impossible, especially with the soulbond aching to be closer to Yeonjun.

—

Soobin sprung awake in the middle of the night with a jolt, tears brimming in his eyes. 

A nightmare of what the dark fae would do to him when Yeonjun finally dragged him to his kingdom haunted his mind. It clung fresh in his head with no sign of fading. 

He knew the dark fae were far from kind, knowing only cruelty and violence. And of course, the dark kingdom itself held the most evil dark fae of all. They would even hurt their own children or soulmates, so Soobin knew they would do nothing but worse to him.

They would be unable to kill him due to his bond with the prince. It was known that if one half of a soulmate bond died, the other could also die along with them. And in rare cases, if they somehow survived after their soulmate's death, they would feel an empty agony for the rest of their life.

So naturally, Soobin would become a doll for torture. They would beat the secrets of the light kingdom from him until they found out how to kill him.

Soobin needed to run. He couldn’t let that happen to himself, he wouldn’t let Yeonjun take him so easily.

Soobin threw the blankets of himself, standing up as quietly as he could. The floorboards creaked slightly beneath his feet, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

Yeonjun twitched a little beside him but thankfully stayed asleep, Ari snoring lightly on his chest. Taehyun was also asleep in his own bed, showing no signs of being awake.

Soobin stepped away, trying his best not to make a sound. He was still in a slightly sleepy haze, almost tripping on a blanket as he tiptoed away.

Eventually he got to the ladder, praying it wouldn’t squeak when he went down.

If Yeonjun caught him trying to run away like this, it would be a whole lot worse. Soobin shivered at the thought, making sure to be even more careful.

The ladder surprisingly didn’t make any noise, but someone had followed him down.

Soobin jumped when he heard a soft sound behind him, whipping around with panic.

It was only Ari, the cat staring up at him with curious blue eyes.

“Where are you going, Soobin?” Ari meowed, pawing at Soobin’s leg.

“Ari...I have to go, I’ll only be hurt if I let Yeonjun take me to his kingdom.” Soobin whispered, hoping Ari liked him enough not to give him away.

“Please don’t go…it’s not safe out there.” 

Soobin shook his head, “I have to, I’m sorry.”

Ari let him go after that, not trying to stop him. He did look sad as he watched Soobin go though, it made Soobin’s heart hurt. 

Soobin began to run as fast as he could through the empty village in the darkness. He wished he could fly, he would be able to escape so much easier and faster. But alas, he could only run, not daring to stop.

—

Yeonjun was woken up by a sharp pain bursting in his chest. He let out a yelp, unable to stop himself. He clutched at his chest, the pain blooming from where his heart was.

Taehyun sat up in his own bed, being shaken awake by Yeonjuns sudden yelp.

Yeonjun turned to where Soobin was, wondering if he was somehow the cause of the pain...except the light fae was not there. 

He looked all around the room, and peered downstairs but Soobin was nowhere to be found.

It all made sense now, Soobin had clearly run away and the bond was not happy with such distance. That explained the sharp pain in his chest.

“Taehyun! Soobin left!” Yeonjun yelled, dragging the red haired boy out of his bed. Taehyun only stared at him with sleepy eyes, letting himself be pulled from bed by the older.

Yeonjun threw himself down the ladder, Taehyun in tow slowly becoming more alert with every passing second.

Ari urgently meowed at them when they descended the ladder. He scratched at Yeonjun, gesturing to a certain direction. It was obvious Ari was telling Yeonjun which way Soobin had run off in.

“That little bastard! I’m gonna smash his skull in when I find him.” Yeonjun growled, pushing his way outside.

“Of course he would leave, why would he stay when he’s gonna get hurt...I thought you would tie him up or something at least.” Taehyun scoffed, leaning up against the door.

“Why didn’t you remind me to! I was clearly exhausted!” 

Taehyun shrugged. “Maybe I’m rooting for him.”

Yeonjun cursed, deciding to ignore Taehyun as he tested his wings to see if they were feeling better. He could not deal with Taehyun's attitude right now, not when his hostage was gone and the bond was screaming in his chest.

His wings still ached a little from his flight yesterday, but he would be able to fly for at least a little bit. He wasn’t even sure if Soobin could fly, so he couldn’t have gotten that far.

Ari crawled up onto Taehyun's shoulder to watch, clearly not in favor of joining Yeonjun.

Yeonjun sighed, shooting one final glare at both Taehyun and Ari before he flew off to find Soobin.

—

Yeonjun found the runaway quicker then he had expected, almost instantly actually.

Soobin let out a choked scream when he saw Yeonjun, trying to run faster but clearly too tired to really pick up speed. It was a pitiful sight, especially since he clearly couldn’t even use his pretty pink wings.

Soobin ended up tripping while trying to escape, tumbling down a nearby hill in the forest, making the scene a whole lot more pathetic.

While Soobin rolled, Yeonjun landed himself and slowly made his way after Soobin.

The light fae laid crumbled at the bottom of the hill, his ankle twisted in a very wrong way. His face looked agonized, and he was more than pale as his lips trembled.

He whimpered out as Yeonjun got closer, his hands grabbing at his slowly swelling ankle.

Yeonjun pulled out his dagger, the glowing blue flashing in Soobins eyes. 

Soobin let out a sob, trying to push himself away as Yeonjun got closer.

“P—please...I’m s—sorry...I’m sorry!” Soobin cried out, grimacing as he moved his ankle too much.

As Yeonjun kneeled before Soobin, that was when he realized the light fae was bleeding. There was blood pooling from his abdomen, a tear ripped into his shirt revealing a large gash.

Yeonjun pocketed his dagger, lifting Soobins shirt to get a better look at the injury. It was clear he got cut by a rock on his way down, it didn’t pierce into him, but cut deep enough to bleed.

Soobin sobbed, flinching each time Yeonjuns hands touched him. 

Yeonjun stared for a minute, deciding what he should do. He had planned to hurt Soobin a bit to give him a reason never to run off again. But the bond made him feel uneasy at the thought, and already seeing Soobin hurt in so many ways bothered him.

He decided against hurting him, picking Soobin up instead, carrying him in his arms bridal style. He tried not to move Soobin’s ankle too much, it was either twisted or broken and was already causing enough pain as is.

Soobin of course let out another scream, struggling in Yeonjun’s arms.

“Do you want to be healed or not, we’re going back to Taehyun. If you don’t stop struggling I’ll follow through with my original plan for you running away.” Yeonjun growled.

Soobin immediately stopped moving, becoming completely pliant, Yeonjun almost laughed at how quick he listened.

The soulmate bond buzzed happily at the close proximity, a warm feeling in his chest now, replacing the earlier pain. He wondered if Soobin had also felt that pain, maybe that was why he hadn’t gotten far.

Once he situated Soobin in his arms, he tried to fly. His wings burned, Soobins added weight not helping one bit. But he refused to walk back, that would take too long.

Soobin buried his face in Yeonjun chest and clutched onto him desperately, his arms wrapping around Yeonjun’s neck.

Yeonjun laughed, “is this fairy really scared of heights?” 

Soobin nodded. He had acted similarly on Ari, leading more and more to the conclusion that he himself couldn’t fly.

“Can you even fly?” Yeonjun asked.

“N—no.” Soobin whispered sadly.

“You really are a useless prince, aren’t you?”

—

Eventually Yeonjun and Soobin arrived safely back at Taehyuns, neither saying a word to each other.

Soobin was terrified of what Yeonjun would do to him after Taehyun healed him. He had stupidly run off in the night and not only got himself hurt but got caught too, his escape couldn’t have gone more terribly wrong.

He trembled as Taehyun healed him, Yeonjun pacing back and forth a little ways away in the room. He looked beyond angry, the sight increasing Soobin’s already heightened anxiety.

Soobin couldn’t help the tears that started to fall. He wasn’t usually so emotional like this, but being kidnapped a day prior, jumped by a group of dark fae and chased before tumbling down a hill really made him break. And then there was the corrupt soulmate bond as well. All in all he was not feeling very good.

So of course he dissolved into a sobbing mess before Taehyun, his breathing so erratic he could barely take proper breaths.

He was so scared.

“Oh—Soobin, breathe with me, focus on me and just breathe.” Taehyun whispered upon witnessing Soobin’s sudden outburst. 

Ari also noticed, curling up against Soobin, purring affectionately as he licked at Soobins hand.

Soobin tried his best to follow Taehyun’s words and pet Ari, but when he looked at Yeonjun he started sobbing harder. Yeonjun just stared at him, a foreign expression on his face as he watched Soobin break down. 

“Hey, don’t look at him, look at me…shhh, it’ll be okay.” Taehyun said.

“N—no it won’t! He’s gonna hurt me, they’re all gonna hurt me!” Soobin wailed, not caring if Yeonjun heard.

Taehyun didn’t say anything else, looking almost guilty as he rubbed Soobin’s arm. Yeonjun made his way back to the main floor, not sparing another glance at Soobin.

After a few more minutes of pitiful crying, Soobin grew too exhausted to keep it up, slowly calming down.

Taehyun smiled, handing him a little purple potion from one of his cupboards. Soobin took it, giving Taehyun a questioning look.

“It’s a sleeping potion I made that works well, I promise you it’s safe.” Taehyun said. Soobin nodded, deciding to trust him and take the potion.

It worked almost instantly, Soobin curling up on Taehyun’s bed and comfortably passing out seconds later.

—

“Did you do this to him?” Taehyun asked Yeonjun once they made sure Soobin was asleep.

Yeonjun shook his head, “nope, he fell down a hill like an idiot.”

“Well, are you gonna hurt him for running away?”

“I would’ve already if I was gonna...and the bond doesn’t seem particularly in favor of me doing that.” Yeonjun huffed.

Taehyun crossed his arms, leaning against a nearby wall. “Good. Don’t hurt him.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “You’re acting as if you didn’t help me plan for his assassination.”

“That was before I met him...now go back to sleep, you look like death.” Taehyun said, handing Yeonjun the same potion he had given to Soobin.

—

Off not too far away, Kai found himself in a desperate pursuit in the direction his best friend had been taken.

He crossed over the light and dark border an hour prior, deciding to run the rest of the way rather than fly. He was terribly clumsy at flying after all, and an especially long flight would have him plummeting to the ground sooner or later.

So he ran, not stopping no matter how much his body protested. He would not let Soobin be taken away so easily, not by a dark fae.

Of course there was no real telling where Soobin even was anymore, but Kai hoped maybe he could find a trace.

As he moved through the forest with no clear idea of where he was going, he heard a rustling that caused him to stop in his tracks. 

Before he could react, a boy crashed directly into him, both of them falling to the ground at the impact.

He groaned, rubbing his head, turning to face the person who had run into him.

Before him sat a boy with chestnut colored hair and navy blue wings. Kai could tell that he was a dark fae, his appearance a little more roughed up, but not as scary as some.

“Who—you’re not Yeonjun!” The other boy yelled out (quite loudly), looking exasperated. 

“No...I’m Kai?” 

“Wait, you're a light fae?! Have I already crossed over the border?”

“You’re still in dark fae territory…” 

Kai was a little nervous confronting a dark fae, knowing them to be full of malice. His offensive magick was not that great either and he really hated blood. The boy also looked to have a lot of weapons on him and Kai just knew he would lose.

The chesnut boy stared at the ground, looking a little confused as he thought about it.

“Why are you here then?” He asked Kai, cocking his head to the left.

“A dark fae kidnapped my friend, the prince, and I’m trying to find him.” Kai answered truthfully.

The boy blinked, his eyes widening in shock.

“That’s probably my friend who kidnapped your friend! Oh no...why didn’t he—Kai, come with me! Let’s find our friends together.” 

Kai didn’t at all trust him, especially if he was supposedly friends with Soobin’s kidnapper. But Kai couldn’t really say no, they were going the same way anyways and he really didn’t want to end up in a fight.

“Alright then...what’s your name?”

“Beomgyu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We met Beomgyu yay


End file.
